1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a battery module including a plurality of battery cells.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, high-output battery modules using a non-aqueous electrolyte having high energy density have been developed. The high-output battery modules implement high-capacity by connecting a plurality of battery cells in series, e.g., to be used for driving apparatuses requiring a large power. For example, such high-output battery modules with high-capacity may be used to drive motors of electric vehicles.
A battery cell in a battery module may include an electrode assembly composed of an anode plate and a cathode plate, so energy may be produced by an electrochemical reaction between the plates and the electrolyte. Gas may be produced by a sub-reaction of the electrochemical reaction in the battery cells.